


Juste quelqu'un de bien

by Alaiya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Points of View, Questioning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Parce que sa force est illimitée, Steve pourrait faire plus. Mais plus, est-ce assez ?





	Juste quelqu'un de bien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> **Prompt** : “Do you just ever feel … not good enough ?”  
>  **Disclaimer** : Marvel  
>  **Note** : je m'inscris *plus ou moins* dans la temporalité de Civil War. Mais vu mon niveau de connaissance de l'univers Marvel - proche du zéro absolu - je ne garantis pas la solidité de cet argument. Le titre est celui de [la chanson éponyme d'Enzo Enzo (1993)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo16qG-a9WM). Ce texte date d'avril 2018, j'avais omis de l'archiver en ces lieux et j'en profite pour remercier une nouvelle fois Jainas pour ce prompt.

« Tu as déjà eu cette impression de... ne pas être assez bien ? »  
  
_Si. Tout le temps._ Bucky ravala toutefois sagement son sarcasme tandis que de l'autre côté de la petite table, au fond du bar où ils avaient trouvé refuge en attendant la fin de l'averse, Steve contemplait d'un air mélancolique la surface moirée du whisky avec lequel il ne réussirait pas à s'enivrer.  
  
« Je veux dire, poursuivit le Captain, de faire du mieux que tu peux, à chaque fois, et ressentir pourtant une espèce de frustration parce que les autres... »  
  
Il avait resserré ses doigts un peu trop fort autour du verre ; le gémissement de la matière, imperceptible pour n'importe qui d'autre, l'incita à relâcher la pression exercée et dans le même temps, à relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui le dévisageait, un sourcil levé et un pli amer au coin de la bouche.  
  
« Oh. Bon sang. Bucky, je suis désolé.  
— Y a pas de mal.  
— Si ! S'exclama Steve en posant un main sur le poignet de son ami. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, je ne voulais pas dire que... Laisse tomber. »  
  
Cela valait mieux en effet, mais en dépit de ses souvenirs encore cuisants quant à la défiance dont il avait fait l'objet de la part des compagnons de Steve – les _nouveaux_ compagnons – Bucky ne réussissait pas à refréner sa curiosité. Comment un homme tel que Captain America, adoré – non, adulé ! – par les foules, cité en exemple dans chaque école, dans chaque foyer et dont la force, l'honneur et la probité n'étaient plus à démontrer, pouvait-il douter ainsi de lui-même ? Sur le curriculum vitae de Steve, nulle tache, pas même l'ombre d'une ombre. Il ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne de remettre en question des qualités aussi universellement reconnues, ou de questionner son efficacité et son sens de la justice. D'ailleurs, le Steve qu'il avait connu, le gringalet que d'aucuns auraient pu traiter de masochiste tant il s'arrangeait toujours pour être le premier à se faire casser la figure dès qu'il s'agissait de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, ce Steve-là donc, n'aurait jamais douté d'être un garçon bien. A défaut d'être fort. Alors pourquoi ?  
  
« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, commença Bucky dans un raclement de gorge bourru. Le train. Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois il me semble.  
— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça – Steve avait dressé un index dont Bucky trouva qu'il ressemblait furieusement à celui de Stark dans le geste – même si c'était quand même de ma faute.  
— Tu...  
— Non. C'est ma force.  
— Quoi, ta force ?  
— Je pourrais faire tellement plus. »  
  
Cette fois, l'amertume du Captain était plus palpable encore que celle de l'alcool qui brûlait les lèvres de Bucky, lequel finit par repousser son verre tandis qu'en face de lui, les larges épaules de son ami s'arrondissaient.  
  
« Avant, je faisais ce que je pouvais. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas grand-chose et que la plupart du temps, c'est toi qui terminais le travail pour les empêcher de me piétiner, mais je savais que j'avais tenté tout ce qui était possible. Tout ce qui _m_ 'était possible, tu comprends ? Même si je finissais à l'hôpital, même si les types s'étaient échappés, eh bien, je ne me reprochais rien.  
— Et aujourd'hui, tu ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble une infirmière et les types sont derrière les barreaux. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu te reproches dans ce cas ? »  
  
Steve secouait la tête lentement et l'espace d'un instant, Bucky retrouva derrière les traits empreints d'énergie et de puissance du Captain, ceux du gamin trop maigre qui désespérait de ne jamais être assez à la hauteur de ses aspirations. Comme celle de sauver le monde par exemple même si la vieille dame qui se faisait molester par les deux gars au coin de la rue, c'était déjà très bien.

Après une hésitation, Bucky posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Steve pour la tapoter gauchement :  
  
« Maintenant aussi, tu fais ce que tu peux.  
— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Steve. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Je récupère vite. Les engins fabriqués par Stark se déplacent à des vitesses de plus en plus folles. Je pourrais intervenir, soutenir, aider dans tellement d'endroits ! Le monde est si vaste, Bucky, et les injustices si nombreuses, que le seul jour où je devrais m'arrêter sera celui de ma mort. Et vu comme c'est parti, il n'arrivera sans doute que dans très, très longtemps.  
— Et après, hein ? Tu n'auras pas pu sauver tout le monde, tu le sais bien, non ? Et tu mourras aussi frustré que tu l'es en ce moment.  
— Non, je n'en sais rien. Et le Shield m'empêche de le savoir justement en m'empêchant d'agir comme je voudrais – non, comme je devrais le faire ! Des gens ont besoin de moi, Bucky, martela Steve d'une voix assourdie alors que plusieurs têtes avaient commencé à se tourner vers eux. Ils ont besoin d'un Captain America qui, aujourd'hui, n'est pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il est. Or, ce qu'on m'a donné, je dois le rendre. »  
  
Si Bucky avait pu penser, y compris à l'époque, que Steve avait été changé par le traitement expérimental dont il avait été l'objet, rien n'aurait pu plus le détromper que ce ton vibrant et ce regard farouche, si familiers. Mais le fait était que Bucky ne l'avait jamais pensé, pas une seule seconde, malgré la surprise et peut-être une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il avait compris que son copain n'aurait désormais plus jamais besoin de lui pour le défendre. Parce que Steve restait et resterait Steve, quoi qu'il arrivât. Et c'était en cela que le Shield se trompait à son propos : ne pas faire confiance à Captain America, c'était renier l'essence même de Captain America.  
  
« Je ne suis pas peut-être pas très bien placé pour te dire ça, dit doucement Bucky, mais ta force est une chance. Tu aurais pu en faire autre chose, n'importe quoi – mettre toutes les filles de l'unité dans ton lit par exemple – Bucky laissa échapper un rire auquel répondit le sourire d'abord gêné puis de plus en plus en franc de Steve – mais tu l'as utilisée pour accomplir ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Même si ce n'est pas autant que tu le souhaiterais, c'est toujours plus que ce que tu aurais jamais pu réussir dans les rues de Brooklyn. Et que tu n'aurais pas réussi, de toute façon. »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Steve de rire le premier et Bucky nota, soulagé, la disparition de la note de tristesse qu'il n'avait pas aimé entendre tantôt dans sa voix.  
  
« Et ce plus, c'est toi. Toi tel que tu as toujours été, avec ou sans muscles, avec ou sans... collants.  
— Bucky ! »  
  
Le coup de poing amical fusa, pour s'écraser contre l'épaule en métal, tandis que Bucky poursuivait d'un air imperturbable :  
  
« Tu fais déjà beaucoup. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu en feras trop. Mais ce jour-là, compte sur moi pour te remettre dans le droit chemin parce que, Steve : tu es un type bien. »


End file.
